


Those Moments We Treasure

by Laineyvb131



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laineyvb131/pseuds/Laineyvb131
Summary: A combination of lilacmermaid25’s tumblr prompt:  “Elizabeth’s wearing pretty new lingerie tonight, something she hasn’t had the confidence to do for a while now, and Henry wonders what’s changed”, and a drabble prompt: “I wasn’t going to mention it”.





	Those Moments We Treasure

**_Late evening_ **

Henry leaned back against the headboard in the bedroom, lights dim, trying to wrap up loose ends with his latest project from the President. He glanced up from his laptop as the bathroom door opened, casting a ray of light across the comforter, and froze momentarily at the vision that was his wife. Elizabeth emerged from the doorway, clad in icy blue lace and satin, draped to mid thigh, her hair shining across her shoulders. The color turned her eyes into crystal glaciers, but he sensed the pensive mood brewing in their depths.

“You’re stunning,” he murmured, watching her walk to him, memories of a night long ago flickering through his mind. “How did I get so lucky?”

A smile glimmered across Elizabeth’s face, but she stopped nearly a foot from the bed, as if unsure of her next move.

“What is it?” Henry asked, setting aside his laptop.

“I can’t wear lingerie for my husband?” she retorted, almost defensively.

“Of course you can, and your husband very much appreciates the effort,” Henry replied, gently, “especially because I haven’t seen you wear this before tonight. But something is wrong,” he prompted. “What is it?”

Elizabeth tilted her head, contemplating his question. Henry waited, patiently, holding her gaze, as emotions shimmered through that brilliant blue.

“I just need to be your wife tonight,” Elizabeth admitted, almost sheepishly. “We’ve both been so busy, and with your involvement at the White House now, we can’t get away from work. We’ve hardly had time alone, other than quick moments before and after the day, and all the stress just follows us home.” At the tension her voice, Henry brushed his hand soothingly down her forearm, tangling his fingers with hers. “I need to put it all aside for awhile, and just be with you.”

Henry shifted so his legs were hanging off the bed, and tugged Elizabeth to stand between his knees. “You’re right,” he acknowledged. “I see you every day, and yet I feel like I’ve hardly seen you.”

Henry reached for Elizabeth’s left hand, turning her fingers so her rings were visible, running his thumb over her wedding band. After a moment, he looked up into her eyes. “Will you go on a date with me?” he asked.

Elizabeth blinked at him, surprised. She looked down at her lingerie. “I don’t think I’m actually dressed for anything outside the bedroom,” she responded, confusion evident in her voice.

“Hear me out,” Henry continued. “I’ll go get wine and popcorn, you pick a movie from Netflix.” He nodded towards the television. “We’ll turn off the phones and the technology, as much as we possibly can, and just enjoy each other for awhile. And see where that leads.” He winked and squeezed their joined hands. “Maybe we’ll just make out the entire movie, like we used to do on dates.”

Elizabeth’s smile bloomed, lighting up her face. “I’d like that. Very much,” she replied softly, and leaned down to kiss him, her lips warm and tender. She lingered for a moment, enjoying the intimacy. When Elizabeth lifted her head, Henry slid his hands to her hips, and stood up, intending to head downstairs. Suddenly, Elizabeth’s arms came around his waist, and she clung to him tightly, cheek pressed to his heart. Henry returned her embrace, and buried his face in her hair, breathing in her unique scent. When Elizabeth pulled back, her eyes shone with unshed tears. “Thank you,” she whispered. “I love you.”

 

**_The next morning:_ **

Elizabeth woke gradually, as the sunlight slowly drifted into their bedroom. Henry lay behind her, warm and solid, his arm holding her safely to him. His soft breaths fluttered against her neck. She stretched her arms, languidly- and instantly heard a crash. She jerked, barely missing Henry’s chin with her head.

“What the… ?’ Elizabeth leaned out of the bed, far enough to determine she’d knocked the popcorn bowl into her nightstand, then on the floor, leaving a pile of kernels on the carpet. Henry’s arm tightened around her waist as she balanced precariously on the edge of the mattress.

“Well, that was quite the alarm clock,” Henry murmured sleepily in her ear, as he pulled Elizabeth back into his chest. “Sorry, sorry,” Elizabeth grimaced, patting his forearm soothingly. “At least I didn’t knock over the wine.” Then she rolled over suddenly, jarring Henry again.

“Babe, it’s a little early for that much activity,” he admonished gently.

“This coming from the man who loves morning sex,” Elizabeth retorted with a smirk. “Crap. I fell asleep on you,” she realized abruptly.

“I wasn’t going to mention it,” Henry chuckled, more awake, now. 

Elizabeth rubbed her hand over his shoulder, her blue eyes wide with distress. “Henry, I’m sorry.”

“It’s also a little early for so many apologies. Why are you sorry?” he wondered, voice laced with concern at her declaration.

“I, well…,” she stuttered, a bit sheepishly.

Henry cut her off with a quick kiss. “I made out with a hot girl at the movies, and held her in my arms all night. I’m not the least bit sorry.”  As he spoke, Henry’s eyes roamed her face, then lower, down to the bodice of the lacy lingerie she still wore. As Elizabeth watched, amusement drifted into his hazel eyes.

“That’s definitely not the expression I’d hope for when you’re staring at my boobs,” Elizabeth snorted, as she followed his gaze. “A hot mess, you mean,” she qualified, reaching her hand into the lace to scoop out popcorn kernels.

“I wasn’t going to mention that, either.” Henry grinned at her. “Totally sexy, babe, although I’ll never understand your obsession with popcorn.” Then he grew serious. “Better, today?” he asked, voice low and gentle.

“Much better,” she affirmed, softly. Henry laid his forehead on hers, momentarily quiet. Elizabeth let out a contented sigh. When he pulled back, she asked, “Can we do this again, soon?”

“Of course. But with one condition,” Henry replied.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, her expression full of curiosity.

“You wear this outfit, again.” Desire glinted in his eyes.

“Of course,” she echoed, immediately.

Henry regarded her silently another moment. “Are you ready to tackle the world?”

“I don’t have a choice, do I?” Elizabeth shrugged. “But I’m not quite ready to give up Mrs. McCord yet, either. How about I give my husband a ride to work?” she asked, hopefully.

“It’s a date.”

 


End file.
